Waking up In Dreamland
by pinkcracker89
Summary: What happens when alcohol and forbidden feelings combine for one night in Sin City. One thing will change Brooke and Lucas life forever
1. Chapter 1

All rights to the show belong to cw and mark swhann

Waking Up in a Dreamland

Uhhh.. she groaned as the bright beams of the sun hit her face. Her head was pounding like someone had just took a hammer and hit her repeatedly in the head.. She hadn't felt this way in years. Worst of all she had no idea why she felt this way the last thing that she can even remember is some guy looking like a Danny Zucko wannabe singing....Ring Ring Ring Ring.. Who the hell calls this early she thought to herself. She just wanted to the loud noises to stop so she decided that it would be best to just pick it up.

"Hello" she grumbled out hoping it wouldn't be her viscous mother wondering where she was what she was doing. She regretted everyday asking her to be a part of her business but now she was stuck.

"Brook Penelope Davis where are you "Haley screamed!

"Haley god calme down and why are using my whole name. You know where I am."

"Where would that be Brooke because your definitely not in tree hill."

"Huh. Haley what do you mean.. "God last name seemed like a blur to her. She opened her eyes just enough to look at her surroundings and all thats when it hit she was definitely not at her house and for some reason there seemed to be an Eiffel tower outside her window and beside that was another tall building. And thats when it hit her.....

_I_

_It was dark outside no friends anywhere to be found. I mean come on she had just given Angie back. She needed support but no.. They were always to busy to even recognize her pain. " oh well" she groaned "guess it's time to start working on that line",she was talking to herself god how pathetic._

"_Wow Brooke talking to yourself" Lucas knew she would need him but in some way he needed her too. This whole Lindsey thing was a mess he just needed a break and he knew the perfect person to take a break with._

"_Lucas Omg you scared me, what are you doing here?_

"_Well Brooke I have a proposition to make you"_

"_Really and what would that be"_

"_Well would you say about a little trip to Vegas. Before you say anything its only for a couple days and I need the break from everything but I cant do it here in tree hill and I really don't want to it alone. So please Brooke for me will you go?"_

"_I will go on one condition"_

"_Whats that?"_

" _If I go I want to forget everything so no complaining about Peyton or Lindsey or my mom or anything stress related at all. We go for fun and fun only leave all of our problems in tree hill. Deal or no Deal"_

" _Brooke Davis you have a deal"_

"Ok Haley your right I'm not in Tree Hill"

" Nah Duh Brooke I already knew that"

" Haley shhh.. Let me talk I'm kind've in Las Vegas, and before you really panic just listen I am pretty sure Lucas is here to."

"Pretty sure Brooke how can you not know whether Lucas is there with you or not."

" Well he did ask me here but I'm alone, but he probably just got another room". But before she knew it her mother was beeping in. " Haley look I'm going to have to call you back Victoria is on the other line and if I don't answer it she''ll freak and send nine million people here to make sure I haven't screwed up her perfect image. I will call you back ok"?

" Fine Brook but we still have a lot to talk about. I will be calling you back".

" ok Bye Tutor Girl"

" Bye Tigger"

Brooke flipped over to the other line. It was way to early for this and she promised herself no drama, but she knew ignoring this call would only make things 10 times worse so she figured she would go ahead and get this over with and then she could get back her vacation and ask Lucas what the hell happened last night.

" Hello"

" Brooke what the hell were you thinking!. Really did you forget you have a company to run and an image to uphold. What are you trying to do become the next Britney Spears. I swear I knew this whole tree hill thing was a bad idea, but this Brooke you have royally screwed up. I have no idea how I am gonna fix this."

" Mom whoa whoa. For one calm down what have I done.. Pull a Britney.. I honestly don't know what your talking about..

"Really Brooklyn turn the tv on the E network I'm sure they'll fill you in." Just then Brooke heard the phone hang up. ' Bye to you too Mom"

" Brooke I got breakfast" .

She was searching frantically for the remote she had to find but it was nowhere she needed to know what was going on.

'"Hey Lucas do you know where the remote is to that stupid tv. I need to find it apparently I have ruined my life but since my mother won't tell me how I have to find out from the news.

" No Brooke I don't, but there is another way to turn it on apparently they make buttons on the tv. I know how old school but what can I say some people never leave the past." He watched her as she went to find out the news that he had remembered earlier when he woke up and saw that white Cadillac ring on his finger. He wondered should he tell her or should he act dumb. I mean he was happy about it. It had felt right he knew they would have a lot to work out, but he honestly thought they could make it work. But if she thought that they did this and he didnt stop her, because as he remembered she was wasted, he had a few drinks but he could easily still make conscious decisions, and when she offered it to him he didn't see a reason to object. He couldn't tell her there was no way she would let it work she would be too mad. Just then the tv brought him out of his thoughts as he heard the women tell the world that multi millionaire founder of Brooke Davis was married and was married to established author Lucas Scott.

"Lucas what did that anorexic slor just say."

"Well Cheery were kind've married"

_**Please review this is my first fanfic ever and I hope you liked it all advice would be helpful. The more reviews the more inspired I am to write**_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reviewing I greatly appreciate it, It is what motivates me to write more

Chapter 2 The Grease wedding nightmare

_No Brooke I don't, but there is another way to turn it on apparently they make buttons on the tv. I know how old school but what can I say some people never leave the past." He watched her as she went to find out the news that he had remembered earlier when he woke up and saw that white Cadillac ring on his finger. He wondered should he tell her or should he act dumb. I mean he was happy about it. It had felt right he knew they would have a lot to work out, but he honestly thought they could make it work. But if she thought that they did this and he didnt stop her, because as he remembered she was wasted, he had a few drinks but he could easily still make conscious decisions, and when she offered it to him he didn't see a reason to object. He couldn't tell her there was no way she would let it work she would be too mad. Just then the tv brought him out of his thoughts as he heard the women tell the world that multi millionaire founder of Brooke Davis was married and was married to established author Lucas Scott._

"_Lucas what did that anorexic slor just say."_

"_Well Cheery were kind've married"_

" Excuse me" Brooke said she couldn't believe it married.. How did this happen, what was she going to do, and the worst thing that came to her mind would Peyton ever forgive her.

He couldn't help but watch her it seemed as she was having a nervous breakdown. He wanted to go and calm her down, but would she accept it He had to do something he couldn't just stand there and watch her fall to pieces. "Brooke you need to calm down, OK just breathe it's really not that big of a deal.

" Not that big of deal seriously Luke. We're married we are legally bound to each other. The worst part is the entire world knows about it so now I am Britney part 2. DO you know what that feels like. Huh do you know what it feels like to have everyone judge you. Lucas what about Peyton do you think she''ll think it's not that big of a deal. Lucas she will never forgive us."

"Peyton! Seriously Brooke your worried about Peyton. We get married and your first thought is what will Peyton think. I don't how many times people need to hear this but Peyton and I are done. Finished never to be together again." He didn't mean to get mad at her, but he was seriously sick of hearing about how him and Peyton were supposed to be together. He had already lost one women important to him he wasn't about to lose another.

She heard every word Lucas said and she wished it was true that him and Peyton were through, but she knew better he always said that and he always went back to Peyton. She loved him more than words could say but she just couldn't let him break her heart anymore.

"Lucas what are we going to do? I have no idea how this even happened. Do you?"

" Well it all started once you saw your ex"

Flashback

" _Well here we are pretty girl Sin city. So what should we do first". Once those words came out of his mouth Brooke could care less what they were going to do,because he just called her Pretty Girl something he hadn't called her since senior year. She couldn't help but wonder what this trip was really all about. Suddenly out of nowhere there he was the scumbag who thought he broke her heart into a million pieces. In reality all he did was do her a favor. She wanted to break up with him but had to find a way to do it without the press making her a bad guy. But he handled that for her when she caught him making out with Jessica Simpson in the back of some club. Little did he know all he was to Brooke was publicity stunt. But hey she had to make it look good. So she slapped him good and yelled and even shed tears. She was proud of her self she really thought she deserved an Oscar for that performance._

"_Lucas kiss me".. she demanded, but to her surprise he just looked at her like she was nuts._

" _What Brooke are you crazy, I mean I know this is exciting but I mean, well never mind I''ll kiss you but tell me why first"._

"_Luke look you see that guy over there with the blond bimbo._

"_You mean John Mayer and Jessica Simpson" he said inn a aww starstruck kind' of way_

"_yeah them well he was kind' of my boyfriend for a while so I could get the publicity for my line when it was up and I first started getting big. Anyways he cheated on me and he seriously thinks that he broke my heart and that I still cry over him, but what he doesn't know is that I was actually going to break up with him the night I found out. Point being is I need to look good and make the slut and man whore jealous because they are bitches and it's fun. Plus you get to kiss me so yeah." Before she knew there he was kissing her she thought that maybe he would just peck her on the lips but he wasn't it was a full blown out kiss. She could feel the passion and the way when it his lips touched her it made them feel like they were on fire and when his tongue slowly entered her mouth she felt like she could faint. But he stopped and it about killed her not to pull him back, but she knew it would just complicate things so she let it be. But little did she know Lucas felt the exact same he wanted to kiss her and never stop . The whole point of this trip was to show her that they deserved another chance, but he needed to take it slowly if he took it too fast it might scare her._

" _Think it worked he said as he pulled away." She hadn't' bothered to look over all she could say was"Yeah it worked" Lucas noticed the look in her eyes he knew this trip was on it's way to be a success. Before they knew there was John walking by and looking like a boy with a lost puppy and Jessica looking like she was about to kill someone._

"_Well they don't look to happy, but honestly Davis no one is too happy when they lose you. This was all too much for her she needed drinks now and she needed drinks bad._

"_Lucas lets spend night one getting horribly drunk."She needed to forget everything, and plus isn't that why they came here._

"_OK lets go". After about 15 shots later and two screaming orgasms he could tell Brooke was pretty wasted he wondered if she had noticed that he only had 3 beers and 2 shots. _

"_Pretty Girl let's slow it down" he said as she went to go down her 3__rd__ screaming orgasm._

"_Lucas why do you keep saying that" She said as she sipped on her third cocktail drink._

" _Saying What" He knew what he was talking about but she was his pretty girl and thats all he could think about was at the end of this week that maybe she would be officially his maybe they could start dating again._

" _Pretty Girl, you know what that makes me want to do. It makes me want o kiss you."_

" _Really well maybe I wouldn't object" Lucas said knowing that when Brooke got drunk all her true feelings came out. _

"_Well Lucas I'll let you kiss me on one condition"_

"_What's That"_

"_Marry me now in a Grease Wedding"_

"_OK lets go" He couldn't believe he agreed so fast he didn't even try to argue maybe it was the beer or the fact that he really wanted to kiss her or the fact if they were married she would be his pretty girl again . Whatever it was they got married in a grease style married that night and he did in fact get to kiss his pretty girl._

_**End of flashabck**_

"OH" was all she could say before her mom called again. It seems like only a few seconds that she was on the phone before Brooke came back.

" SO what did your mom want"

"She called to tell me how I can save my image"

" Oh really and how is that"

" She thinks we need to stay married pretend we're madly in love and liked we planned this." I mean the tabloids already have pics of us at the hotel lobby making out. I mean it good work as long as you are ok with it. Are you ok with this? I mean you know staying,married and pretending to be in love. We have to do it for maybe 6 moths and then we can file fraud or something. I would really appreciate it. It would save me so much trouble and I wouldn't have to be known as Britney 2.0." Little did he know she wouldn't be pretending though because she was in love with him.

" Brooke sure I can do that plus who knows it might help my next book sell." But too bad she wasn't aware that he really agreed because he never wanted there impromptu marriage to end because he was in love with her.

" Alright Broody looks like we're married" Before they knew it both cell phones went off one reading Peyton and the other Haley. Neither one of these phone calls were going to be a fun a conversation

review review


	3. an

Autors Note

Hi guys I just wanted to let you know that it will be a good week before I can update.. I have the next chapter written up but due to a vacation I will have to break from this story just a little. But any ideas about where you would like this story to go are welcome I love hearing others ideas and incorporating them into a story. Just let me know thank you everybody who reviewed it means a lot to me. It gives me the inspiration to keep writing so thanks again..

sincerely pinkcracker89


	4. lovers reunite

an-- sorry guys about the long wait. I have been so busy with school ready to start back and my little girl is learning to walk so she I s all over the place... but I will try to update more regular I promise

Chapter 3- Maybe we Don't have to Pretend

_Alright Broody looks like we're married" Before they knew it both cell phones went off one reading Peyton and the other Haley. Neither one of these phone calls were going to be a fun a conversation_

"So you gonna answer that you know if you don't she'll just keep calling". She couldn't believe it Peyton was calling Lucas why would she call Lucas. It made no since to her what so ever. But whatever it was it didn't matter because Hurricane Haley was on the other line and she now had to deal with that. Lucas didn't want to answer this, because he knew he would just end up with a headache, but he only had a week to convince Brooke that this marriage could work no matter how unorthodox it started out. So he need to get rid of Peyton and keep her from bothering Brooke, because the only person able to make his whole mission fail was Peyton because she sure knew how to play with Brooke's emotions.

"Yea look I'm going to go in the bathroom and talk to her you stay out here and talk to Haley alright the sooner the better by the way lets not tell them everything yet, until we figure out everything. OK"?

"Yeah that's fine" "Hello"

Lucas walked into the bathroom he knew Brooke's conversation with Haley was going to be a lot less torture then he was about to endure. But he would do anything for Brooke Davis

" Hello"

"Lucas just tell me it isn't true and everything will be OK."

" Gosh Peyt ever heard of saying hello Lucas how are you?" "Lucas are you kidding me right now do you realize what everyone is saying right now. Apparently you and Brooke got married last night and by the pictures plastered everywhere you look like a happy couple."

" Peyton if you know it's true and there are pictures obviously proving it why are you asking me if it's true."

" Because I don't want to believe that Brooke could ever do something like this to me."

" You mean like what we did to Brooke." " Wow Lucas way to hit below the belt"

" I know that was along time ago but to be honest I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything because Peyton you still mean a lot to me but I just don't care for you in that way anymore can't we just be friends.

Lucas really didn't expect the reaction he got from that he was trying so hard to be kind about the whole situation. He really did care about her it wasn't that he wanted to hurt her but God they way she was acting he was going to be forced to be harsh...and it hurt him to be that way, but he promised himself he would stop Peyton from ruining the whole point of this trip..

" Hahahaha Peyton laughed hysterically. Once she finally stopped all she could say was " Seriously Lucas Seriously"

" Peyton I really don't understand whats so funny. I'm not in love with you I'm in love with Brooke you know your best friend the person you care about more than anything don't you want her to be happy. Because Peyton I can make her happy if you would leave us alone."

" Yeah OK Lucas you know what is going to happen and so do I. You'll be all over Brooke because she is good in bed, then you'll want someone to talk to and come running to me, and then Brooke will be hurt all over again. Do you really want to put her through all this again?"

Now Lucas was mad did she really just say that. That was it he wasn't going to listen to this he would make her see.

"You know what Peyton go to hell and when Brooke and I have a wedding for the friends and family don't come." And with that he hung up the phone to then walk out to the bedroom to see Brooke crying her eyes out.

" Brooke sweetie what's wrong, what did Haley say? Look sweetie she is just mad right now and she'll get over all of it and apologize am million times to you."

"Lucas should really stop assuming things. I'm not crying because Haley yelled at me because she did the exact opposite she congratulated me. You want to know why?'

"Why?

" Because she said it's great that we finally pulled our heads out of our asses, and it's amazing that you finally told me what you have been telling her for months now that you are still in love with me." She had to see what his expression was like because if it was true then it was time that she finally was honest with them because they were now married and if they had any chance of making it they had to be honest.

" What would you say if I told you it was true" Lucas was sacred to death of what her response was but had to thank Haley later for speeding up the process that way maybe they could celebrate there honeymoon the way he always imagined it.

" I would say I love you too" and with that he grabbed her and kissed her so deeply and so full of emotion that she needed to stop him so she could tell him her one condition.

"Lucas wait we can try this on one condition OK" He would do anything for her he would so what ever it was he would do it and she knew it but she had to be sure.

" So what's your condition" " Well I would like to take things slow you know maybe go on a couple dates I want to be wooed and if everything works out I want to have a real wedding and maybe save the hot steamy sex for our honeymoon."

He couldn't help but laugh because obviously she didn't remember last night it was a shame though cause it was a good night.

" Lucas are you laughing at me how dare you. You know what I knew this was a mis.. he cut her off with a kiss to tell her that he loved her and reassure her.

" Brooke sweetie I will do whatever you want but you realize we kind of had the hot steamy drunken sex last night." It's a shame and a blessing you don't remember because as much as I enjoyed it. I wasn't at my best" He said with a wide grin on his face.

" Oh I must have been really drunk I still don't remember anything, ok so we will just wait to do it again till our honeymoon.

" Brooke technically we are on our honeymoon"

" Lucas our second Honey moon then.

" Fine but all I have to say Is that is torture pure torture."

" Yes but if you love me you will endure it"

" Of course pretty girl whatever you want" and they sealed there deal with a kiss and they both had to remember to thank Haley later she really just solved all of there problems except one which could not be solved by a few words.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I just anted to let you know I have decided that Waking up In Dreamland will be a 3 parter. I just dont feel like there is much more I can do to this story I fell like I put Lucas and Brooke together too fast which kind've voided a lot of ideas I had, but what I am going to do is start a new story. I have 3 ideas and I am going to let you vote on them in the review section

Let me know which one you want and the one with the most votes will have a chapter up by monday of next week...

summary's

one will actually be a little different it will be a fan fiction about the actors who play Brooke and Lucas. It will be a chopia fiction..

story will be based on Brooke and Lucas having two children but are separated at the moment because of the past becoming the future. Basically Lucas cheats on Brooke again . It will follow them throughout the separation and the choices that they have to make on whether the marriage can be fixed or not.

last one will be based on the fact that in there senior year Brooke and Rachel disappear. No one knows where they are or where they went expect two people Nathan and Haley and they would never tell a soul. Because they promised Brooke a long time ago they wouldn't tell a soul but they did not know the whole truth only Rachel and Brooke do. But now Brookes clothing line has taken off and Rachel modeling career has sky-rocketed they never thought they would have to worry about paparazzi until the day a picture of a beautiful brown haired blue eyed girl shows up in a magazine holding brookes hand with the headline stating Mother and Daughter day in Time Square. Now all she could do was pray that no one in tree hill read People Magazine.


End file.
